Gemstuck:Cliche Introduction Episode
The title says it all. Plot A young and naive Sunstone stands in the middle of a room, typing on his computer to a friend, while sitting down on a holographic cushion. "Hehe, not like that's actually going to happen again.", Sunstone said to himself. GEMSPEAKLOG START AMBER entered PRIVATE CHAT AMBER:Hey, do you sometimes wonder what will happen if I lost my healing powers? SUNSTONE:Well, that doesn't seem like it could happen. AMBER:Actually, now I kinda feel stupid for pestering you about this. Remember, were going to meet in 3 hours infront of the Midnight Crew's weapon shack and beyond. SUNSTONE:Oh man. That takes me back to when Black Tourmaline got sucked in one of the Midnight Crew's portals, and we had to rescue him, but he ended up going through the portal without us knowing, leaving us to a useless search mission. AMBER:It was horrible. SUNSTONE:Hehe, not like that's actually going to happen again. AMBER exited PRIVATE CHAT GEMSPEAKLOG END Sunstone turned off his hologram and materialized a table, and placed his computer on there, captchalouging a few items, including a small laptop. He suddenly noticed Moonstone, and Moonstone attempted to trip Sunstone, however Sunstone noticed this, and stepped to the side. "Its good you're paying more attention to what's happening around you, unlike last time.", Moonstone commented on Sunstone's action. Sunstone replied, "Of course I would, you always do this whenever we head to the Midnight Crew's weapon shack and beyond.", the conversation didn't continue, however Moonstone began chatting to Ironstone on a mobile phone. GEMSPEKALOG START MOONSTONE:Heya! I just met with SUNSTONE again, were on our way to the Midnight Crew's stuff. SUNSTONE:Stop mentioning me damnit IRONSTONE:I am already there. MOONSTONE:Wow, you're early. IRONSTONE:Its essential, isn't it? MOONSTONE:Not really?? IRONSTONE:You are with SUNSTONE, correct? SUNSTONE:STOP MENTIONING ME!! IRONSTONE:Why not? SUNSTONE:IRONSTONE IRONSTONE IRONSTONE IRONSTONE SUNSTONE:There, like the sound of notifications coming up? IRONSTONE:I turned off sound. MOONSTONE:SUNSTONE, if you continue this act, you shall get minus 10 points next training session. AND SO WILL YOU BLOODSTONE! BLOODSTONE:What?? SUNSTONE, i'm sorry, but I think you should stop. SUNSTONE:Alright. I care about those points so, LUCKY YOU. COPPER:I really should have muted this chat. EVERYONE EXCEPT COPPER, BLACK TOURMALINE, AND METEORITE:Shut up Copper. GEMSPEAKLOG END Meanwhile, a Black Tourmaline hops from gem apartment to gem apartment, not having a sense of direction. He suddenly bumps in to Coral, with annoyance in his eyes. "OWCH! YOU KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T THE WAY TO THE MIDNIGHT CREW!", Coral shouted, but she sensed Black's emotions. Suddenly, Black pulled out a Bolo, and Coral dodge rolled a strike. "..Go on. You win this time Black Tourmi.", Coral sighed, whilst Black continued jumping from building to building. GEMSPEAKLOG START CORAL:I just got terrorized by BLACK again yo BLACK:You think I wouldn't see this? CORAL:It's not like you would care anyways. Also, I could sense you dropped your phone. BLACK:Nice try. CORAL:Damnit. MOONSTONE:Do you two have a grudge or something? METEORITE:isn't it obvious?? Also Moonstone, where are you? I saw that SUNSTONE arrived, and you said you were with him. BLACK:I took her for a little ride :) CORAL:REALLY?! MOONSTONE:I'm just right here, scolding one of my students Coral. No need to be so worries MOONSTONE:worried* damnit this phone is so small GEMSPEAKLOG END After 3 hours, a Green Sphene ends up to the Midnight Crew the latest, with Meteorite, Sunstone, Copper, Black, Amber, Bloodstone, Coral, and.. Yeah, you get the point. "Yay! We all made it in time!", Amber exclaimed. "Well, what do you say we go open up some pathways?", Sunstone commented, seeming jolly. All of them discussed for a bit about a game called "Sburb" and how they could make a universe for their diamonds. "Well, that settles it.", Meteorite said. "Were all going to work in teams! Not seperate teams but the same one!", Meteorite said, captchalouging a stool that almost broke. "Gee, what if Sburb didn't arrive at the time capsule?", Green Spehne asked. "I doubt that would happen, lets just go already! I'm excited to see what kind of game Sburb is!", Sunstone and Bloodstone said. They both did gun hands to each other, while Moonstone pulls out a holographic note pad, and examines them. The gems walk in to an alleyway, and the adveture of the Sburb gems begin. Category:Fanon series